


Fake / 圣尼古拉斯先生

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Fake / 圣尼古拉斯先生

明尼苏达冬夜寂落，John把昏迷的Dean扛进门，搁进潮湿阴冷的旅馆沙发。Sam扒在门边看哥哥脸上的血，眼睛睁得很大。Dean陷进爬满苔藓般的旧沙发里，侧过的半张脸挤歪了嘴唇。父亲回到沙发旁，拿着医药箱，掀起大儿子满是尘土的T恤，于是Sam看到了更多。他光着脚趔趄几步，发现它们都不停地往外冒血。老猎人在缝第一针前顿住手，回头命令小儿子回床睡觉，语气很凶，喉咙里沉满滚滚泥浆。  
那年平安夜Sam四岁，涌进干燥空气的鼻子隐约发痒。用力一揉，疼痛沾满了铁锈味。  
第二天Dean仍没醒来，浑身泡在淡淡的阳光里，腰下一片沙发暗红硬结。Sam在John去药店时一直守在沙发边，握住哥哥的手指上生起一道火。他碰了碰滚烫的伤口——横过腹部的两道像露出牙齿的笑脸——Dean在睡梦中轻哼，干裂嘴唇上刻满贝壳般的青白齿痕。他翻过黏腻手心，闯进视野的淡红让心脏跳起来塞住嗓子眼。  
John回来时再一次吼开了他。  
男孩慌张失措地跑回房间，惶惶间踢到了落下床的袜子。它们沾满了灰，干瘪地缩在角落。  
“不是你的错，Sam。也许尼古拉斯先生今年忘了他的礼物袋。”  
叹息羽毛般落在地板，Sam抬头问Sully：“Dean出什么事了？生病了吗？”  
“我不知道，Sam，”Sully陪他坐在不沾热气的地上，扶住他肩膀的手掌厚实温暖，“但是等Dean醒来见到你，一定会很高兴的。”  
男孩眼里闪过一丝光亮，很快被愁容覆盖：“他什么时候才能醒来？”  
谁都不知道。Sully的嘴角难过地弯下去，看往昏迷男孩的方向。胖胖的男人仔细地看着，像在空气中探寻额外的东西，接着他放松下来，慢慢翘起微笑：“相信我Sam，很快，他很快就会像从前一样了。现在，你需要好好睡一觉，不然会错过Dean醒来的。”  
“那我要向圣诞老人许愿。”男孩趴到窗户边，隔着斑驳玻璃对雪地许愿，“请让Dean快点好起来，我可以不要别的礼物，明年我会乖乖地当个好孩子。”他笨拙地合起手掌，腮帮严肃地鼓起，“我发誓。”  
光亮渐熄，撕碎的云层从白昼现身，覆盖了雪地上的黑色脚印。Sam固执地仰着头，盯着半空飘落的雪花，一闪而过的光亮像极了鹿车雪橇。  
晚上他从梦中惊醒，发现不知不觉睡过了下午。他愣愣地揉着眼睛，背靠着墙壁坐起来，寒冷从每条缝隙钻进骨髓。墙角的袜子渐渐显出轮廓，依然瘪瘪地塌着。Sam忽然睁大眼跳下床，不顾头晕往外跑。  
他停在客厅。  
Dean站在窗边，街灯下的雪光落入他眼里，宛如辰星，在黑暗中发出微弱的光。听见动静他转过身，眼中的微笑比嘴角早一步：“你醒了。”  
就好像在沙发里睡了一整天的人是Sam。  
心脏在胸膛里弹跳，Sam想扑上去抱住哥哥，但犹豫着，因为哥哥没有动，好像在掩藏什么。Sam不太懂，John和Dean好像是一类人，他们总有东西要藏，有时是对外面的人，有时是对他。沮丧和气愤同时影响着Sam。最终他还是问：“你好了吗？”  
“我很好。”Dean凝视他，刚才的星光在绿眸涌动，“我已经很好了，Sammy。”  
于是Sam高兴又起来：“我就知道！因为我……”  
“你什么？”Dean疑惑地偏过头。  
不能说，Sully说圣诞老人会不高兴。Sam摇摇头，闭口不谈，在接下来Dean的盘问中也没有泄露秘密。  
那只没鼓起来的旧袜子被他藏在书包里，这是他从圣诞老人那儿得到过最好的礼物，比撑得满满的玩具大兵还要好。  
+++  
六岁荒废在北达科州的小旅馆里。  
圣诞老人从街角的食品店开始紧跟不放，在背后唱着曲调陌生的歌谣。Sam想停下来跟他说句话，但仍然记得临走前哥哥的吩咐。  
不要跟陌生人说话，不要给陌生人开门。  
圣诞老人也是陌生人。他拢起海绿棉衣，加紧步伐。刚跨过门口的盐线，就被一把推向屋里，提前回来的父亲擦肩而过，手里的刀在月光下映着冷冽的白。  
Sam没看到结果。他的脸差点撞到地面，而Dean接住了他，捂住了他的眼睛整个抱回屋里。天花板在头顶摇动，铁灰色月亮在视野里逐渐模糊，Sam回想着刚才的一切，直到把划破冬夜的闷响和白胡子红外套联系到一起。  
“他杀了圣诞老人。”Sam说。  
Dean看着他，脸上被一种痛苦的挣扎占满。  
“他杀了圣诞老人！”Sam开始尖叫，恐惧摄住了他的喉咙。  
“父亲是超级英雄，”Dean从背后抱紧他的腰，“他不会杀掉好的东西。”  
“那他是什么？圣诞老人不是好的吗？”  
“那是怪物。”  
“你骗我！”他冲哥哥叫嚷，瘦弱的胸膛浪啸般起伏。他开始不停地描述，说圣诞老人跟了他一路，在考察他的品行，要送他礼物。说圣诞老人有红色歪倒的帽子，云朵一样的大胡子长到了耳朵根。说圣诞老人会在他的袜子里塞满想要的玩具。Sam的恐惧很快转变为更深的怒气，他开始指责父亲是个混蛋，怪物对他来说简直是天方夜谭。  
Dean像被狠狠蛰痛似的缩了一下，苍白的脸上写满无助和矛盾。他张开嘴想说什么，但最终只是低喃：“他不是。”  
他的神情里有种脆弱的锐利，像为什么事懊悔，正把心掏出来，用边缘切割着Sam的心。于是Sam慢慢停下叫闹，怀疑地望着他。  
漆黑墨色中，John带着血腥和泥土回来，刀子上一层黑血结了冰。  
Sam谨慎地盯着父亲，脸色惨白。  
Dean已经换上令人讨厌的顺从看向父亲，随时等待吩咐。他仿佛生来就对父亲言听计从。  
“他们是对的，Sam。但我站在你这边。”Sully倚在墙角，蓝色背带在手上迟缓滑动。  
他们都没看见Sully。  
+++  
“父亲总是出去做什么？”  
“工作。”  
Dean手里正握着遥控器，却垂下眼帘。青草味的光线在他的眼皮上跃动，被玻璃折射成晃荡水波。  
还有更多迹象。抿起的嘴唇，绷紧的下颚。兄长最常见的表情。Sam知道那代表什么。  
像他说这是最后一包麦片。  
像他们会过一个有烤火鸡的感恩节。  
他说得那么真诚。  
“会有危险吗？”  
停顿泄露了Dean的犹豫。兄长又换了个台：“他不会有危险，永远不会。”  
他说得那么真诚。他一个字都不信。  
+++  
很久以前，尽管不明白，Sam也曾见过哥哥把猎物常识钉进脑子的过程。  
那不是他愿意熟知的东西，至少不像功课和吉他指法那样愿意，但如果出了错漏，后果远不像挂科或出丑那样简单。他看着哥哥以猎枪为锤，一下又一下把它们钉进脑壳里，砸到脊椎上，种进血肉中。坚硬的钢钉游走在他的心脏和骨节，固定双臂和腿脚，决定了他存活的几率，制约了他去往的方向。它们让他变得强大，脊背如钢板般坚定，疼痛却在每个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚腐蚀他的神经。  
钉子藏在皮肤下，别人只能看见他玩世不恭的外壳，Sam看见了一切。  
他看见残破的Dean坐在床头抱紧血肉模糊的膝弯，把一颗失误的记忆种子埋进大腿。他浑身抖得像只废弃的塑料袋，脸上慢慢布满泥黄与铅灰，身体却伸展，变高，庞大得连屋子都要装不下。Sam觉得自豪，又忍不住害怕。他看着自己枯瘦细长的胳膊，害怕因为不同而被哥哥推开。就在他摇摇晃晃站起来，要把天花板顶穿时，Sam眨了两下眼。然后Dean变回来了。瘦弱，无助，蜷起身体舔掉伤口上的血污。  
他变得那么小，那么轻。Sam担心他被暴风卷走，或是被秃鹰叼食。  
那才是Dean本来的样子。无论他后来再怎么像气球一样膨胀自己挡在前面，Sam的脑海中始终浮现着男孩的影子。他不讨厌看不到这点的人，但他憎恨因为这个虚浮夸张的表象就让Dean与危险面对面的蠢蛋。这就是他跟父亲无法停下战争的原因。  
后来他翻出父亲的日记。倒刺般的符号和长着獠牙的怪物刮蹭着他的脑浆，他想起父亲每一次出行都会变成手掌冰凉黏腻的腥红，变成兄长腹部那两道长长的伤疤。  
“别想骗我。”他把沉甸甸的笔记扔在哥哥面前，后者颤了一下，像被牛皮封面灼伤。  
父亲会死，兄长会死，从前每一次迈出那扇门，都可能不再回来。而他毫不知情。  
Sam倒在枕头上，烫伤眼角的东西弄湿了床单。  
床边微微陷下，兄长的温度紧贴他的后背。  
“听我说，Sam，当你醒来，一切都会好的。”兄长叹着气，“都会好起来的，我保证。”  
他什么都不能保证。因为第二天John就回来了，一头栽进沙发里，像那年虚弱的Dean。他像山一样崩塌在那儿，缓缓漂浮的尘埃中听不见呼吸，胸口鲜少起伏。  
Dean给他缝针、上药，然后缩在沙发边，一双眼红得像渗了血。力气从所有人身上流失。Sam拉开窗帘，月色之下雪花翻飞。  
“我有办法！”Sam跳起来，一把拉起哥哥，直到后者不明就里跟他到窗前，“你上回就是这么好的！”  
“什么方法？”Dean问他，喉咙比砂纸还破。  
“向圣诞老人许愿，说愿意放弃别的愿望，愿意做个好孩子，只要父亲醒来。”  
“荒谬！”Dean转身要挣开。  
“你上回就醒了，你上回就好起来了，都是因为我向圣诞老……”  
“没有圣诞老人！”  
Sam快急哭了：“有！明明之前就……”  
“世界上根本没有圣诞老人！”Dean用力甩开弟弟。  
Sam静下来，看着哥哥。他的吼声在房间里回荡。  
“但这世界上有怪物，笔记上都写了，有吸血鬼，有狼人，别人以为没有的东西其实都是真的。”  
雪越下越大，落地声仿佛从屋外穿进耳里。  
Dean看着他，半边脸明亮地缀着光。  
“那些都有，只除了圣诞老人。”  
Sam似懂非懂地看着哥哥。他想说每年袜子里都会塞满想要的礼物。他想说圣诞老人还每年考核他收礼物的资格。这些都在出口前停下了。他想起那个缺少了Dean的圣诞夜，想起把手指粘在一起的腥红。想起四岁之前，他在家抱怨别人都有圣诞礼物，他说着说着就嚎啕大哭，而哥哥手足无措，也哭了起来。那年的圣诞节开始，他总能得到满满的袜子。  
“别听进去，他是个混蛋。”Sully难过地看着他。  
Sam看向Sully，没跟Dean提起他。  
Sam什么都没说。

END


End file.
